


Polished Red Jasper, Pure White Gold

by Lucas_the_Beta_Cat



Category: Death Note
Genre: Chocolate, Gay, Implied Matt/Mello (Death Note), M/M, dont worry this story is not educational, gold - Freeform, havent quite figured out the plot, hope you guys like my intepretation of what they'd be like as demons, im going to stop now, jasper - Freeform, matt grows wings much to his annoyance, matt hacks a lot, matt hacks his boyfriend's mind lol, matt is absolutely fucking sexual, matt's a lil detective, mello has pointy teeth :))), mello has red eyes, mello is a tsundere, mello loves music and guns, mello's an antisocial lil shit, more tags added as story continues, my friend helped me develop matt's character, probs dirty jokes, shut up they don't care about the tags, slight Supernatural reference, slight evangelion reference, slight steven universe reference tho no characters, sorry if its OOC, this is death note at its best
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-05-28 12:33:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6329344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucas_the_Beta_Cat/pseuds/Lucas_the_Beta_Cat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mello always loved jasper - smooth, shining and the colour of blood, it reminded him of Matt, the red and black striped shirt and the Red Bulls he downed whenever he had been awake for too long. The colour of the blood running down from the bullet holes in his skin<br/>Matt loved gold - shining light, it was to him the colour of Mello, his hair and his golden smile. The colour of the sunrise that he couldn't see one last time</p><p>Too bad they can't admit it to one another yet.</p><p>After Mello and Matt die, a demon takes pity on them, and brings them back as demons themselves. Left to fend for themselves and thought dead by everyone they know, they have nowhere left to go. Will they become shining jewels, or will they become dust? Read on and find out XD</p><p>(for mellojeevas & matt_keehl on tumblr)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Death is (Not) the End

It was dark. Very dark. Mello was in a lot of pain, and he felt like white-hot wires were passing through his chest and cutting his heart into tiny little pieces. Opening his eyes, he was sitting in the cab of a truck, leaning on the steering wheel. There was blood running down his face – he'd probably smacked his head on the window again, though the funny feeling in his chest made him believe he may or may not have just been targeted by Kira.

 

“Ow” Mello winced, sitting up and gingerly placing a hand on his chest where the wire-sharp pain was coming from. He may have been a Mafia tough-guy, but this was fucking painful. Trying to recall what had just happened, he leant back for a second when there was a massive 'WHOOMPH' and fire washed over part of the engine of the truck he was sitting in.

 

“HOLY-FUCKING-MOTHER-” He spat out, kicking the door open and jumping out just as fire engulfed where he'd just been sitting. Not daring to stop and look back, Mello ran. In the distance, sirens howled as the building he'd just been in went up in flames.

 

_Demons become demons when they're too evil to go back to being a normal human..._

 

Matt was lying on hard ground – he could feel it under him, reminding him of everything that had just happened. He couldn't hear anything though – did those gunshots deafen him or was something else wrong? His chest hurt, but the pain was fading as he wondered how the hell he'd managed to survive being shot that many times.

 

“Damn it Mello, I'm going to kill you” He sighed, sitting up without opening his eyes. When he finally did, his yellow goggles were foggy with the cold, and the cigarette he'd had was broken, put out by the cold fog descending on the square where his car had been stopped by police. Their yells were faint in the background, but Matt knew it was only a matter of time before they came to recover his body... wait, his body?

 

 _What the hell brought on that thought?_ Matt sighed, annoyed at himself. He was sure he'd just been shot around fifty times, but decided not to dwell on it. Jumping up, he reached into his car, looking around at the fog which was slowly rolling across the square. He sighed, and getting back into his car, revved up the engine. Yells echoed in the background, but Matt didn't stop to listen. Driving back the way he'd come like a fucking lunatic, just barely missing the police cars but shooting the tires as he drove, he knew he had to hide the car and find Mello, wherever the hell his impulsive idiotic friend had gone.

 

He knew exactly what he was going to do. But first he needed his laptop.

 

_Trouble follows those who create it.._

 

Mello was exhausted. The pain in his chest had faded away to nothing but he'd been running away from that old abandoned church for a straight 4 hours. If only he knew why the fuck he'd been there in the first place. If only he knew why he'd survived an attack from Kira, whoever the hell that was. He was pretty sure he had an idea of who it was, but the culprit wasn't going to be so easily caught.

 

“You were reborn” A strange voice said, and immediately Mello pulled his knife out of his pocket, warily watching for the owner of said voice.

 

“Don't attack me, I won't bite” A girl appeared in the fog that had just rolled over the area he was standing in, the middle of a forest. She wore a long deep purple gown with a black pentagram embroided in the corner, and bare feet.

 

“Who the fuck are-” Mello was cut off by the girl's annoyed response.

 

“Can you stop with the language? I am Queen of Hell, and I changed you, and your friend, into demons. You will now be forever of the darkness. Oh, and stay away from holy things. And salt. They'll harm you now you're demons” She smiled unpleasantly, and then vanished. Mello swore loudly, his blue eyes glinting with rage.

 

“Oh, that's fucking right, you expect me to fucking believe I'm a demon??? And who is this 'friend' you talk about you fucker??!!!!” His voice echoed through the forest, leaving him exceedingly pissed off.

 

He walked for a few more minutes before sitting down with his back against a tree, examining his gun and rosary, sighing quietly. This was the only peaceful moment he'd had in weeks, attempting to find Kira and keep Near from finding him first.

 

“Holy fucking shit” He cussed as he found the gun was irrepairable.

 

“Can you cut it out? You always did have a bad habit of swearing too much” Mello's eyes widened considerably when he heard that boy's voice. The voice of the boy who was his only real friend in the world.

 

“MATT!” Mello yelled at the boy clad in the white fluffy vest coat, red-and-black striped shirt and jeans. “YOU'RE NOT DEAD???!!!”

 

“And neither are you, it seems” Matt shrugged off the fluffy vest, folding it over his arm forlornly as he walked toward the blonde. “Ugh, my vest's ruined – they shot me with about fifty bullets simultaneously and somehow I'm still alive?”

 

_You're not alive, you're demons_ The female's voice said again, and Mello growled lowly, waving his knife in the air. Matt simply looked slightly alarmed.  _Find a way to survive the next few weeks, and you may just become the demons I always wanted you to be, my precious Mello, and my little Matt_

 

Matt and Mello exchanged ugly looks, angry that someone would call them 'precious' and 'little.' They were members of the Mafia, after all. They had reputations to uphold.

 

“Let's kill her”

 

“Agreed”

 

**~~~~~~~~~~**

 

After several hours of hunting through that dense forest in the fog only to find nothing, Mello and Matt collapsed on their backs under a tree. Their breaths condensed as they cursed the invisible person who'd told them that.

 

“What the actual fuck's going on?!” Mello demanded, sounding majorly pissed off. Matt sighed. He'd always been the more cheerful out of the two of them, but this time he was annoyed as fuck.

 

“That can wait. Right now, we need to get to the airport - we need to get out of Japan and fast, or we're probably going to get executed again, if that woman's not lying. I left my car with a couple of colleagues of mine who owe me a favour, so we'll have to use a more discreet version of transport” Matt warned him. Mello nodded, seeing his point instantly but also knowing it wasn't likely while Kira was still around.

 

“Japan's basically been taken over by Kira, so we're really not safe anywhere without a good store of ammo and supplies” Mello said, sitting up and dusting off the leather of his vest. “And besides that, how are we supposed to get out of the country? We can't exactly walk into an airport and be all 'Let's go to fucking America!”

 

This last part he said was in pure annoyance, but Matt just wound his hand through his hair while thinking, tangling it through his fingers.

 

“Let's just assume fake identities and go to America or Canada – we'll be much safer there than we are here. Well, at least in Canada. If Near hears of us causing trouble though he'll send about 30,000 police officers after us. Though from what I've heard, he's been having trouble with the mobs himself, so there's probably not much chance of that” Matt told him, and Mello groaned.

 

“I hate your ideas sometimes. I get plane sick” He mumbled, and Matt laughed, ruffling the blonde boy's hair.

 

“Well, we'll go to America and then I'll buy a new car and we'll drive to Canada” He said. Mello sighed in frustration, giving Matt a look of defeat.

 

“There's no arguing with you on this, is there?” Then, without waiting for a reply, he added “You owe me chocolate”

 

“Sure” Matt chuckled, his cheerful spirits coming back.


	2. Matt is (Not) Crushing on Mello

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shenanigans happen lmfaooo

“UGGGGHHHHH” Mello groaned. His head felt like cotton wool and he was exhausted. He and Matt had hot-footed it to the airport, stopping only to change clothes and get supplies, and booked 2 seats on the first flight to New York City, which was coincidentally at 6:30am and the sun hadn't even risen yet.

 

“You know, the plane hasn't even taken off yet” Matt remarked, looking up from his DS only momentarily to see Mello hunched over in his seat. To keep up appearances, they'd both changed into new sets of clothes and Matt had stuffed his glasses into his pocket, away from the eyes of other people.

 

“I-don't-care” Mello said through gritted teeth, glaring at the screen set in the back of the seat in front of him. He did have a plentiful supply of chocolate that Matt had gotten him at the convenience store, but he felt too ill to eat any.

 

“You know, I thought you were supposed to be tough” Matt said, his long slender fingers tapping away at the DS as he spoke. “But you're just an adorable little tsundere”

 

“Fuck you” Mello growled. “Why do you keep laughing? And why are you so fucking happy???” Mello demanded, and Matt looked at him, showing off a white-toothed smile with slightly long canines.

 

“Is there a reason why I shouldn't be happy?” He asked, and Mello shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

 

“I don't know – I don't think we're demons like that bitch said, but still, there's no good reason why you survived being shot in the head several times and I was unconcious for a little bit before the girl I kidnapped ended up committing suicide” Mello said, sounding annoyed and uncomfortable at the same time, and Matt sighed.

 

“I'm not saying we should ignore that, Mels, but we've gotta get out of the country first. Once we've done that we can go to Canada or America or wherever you want to go. We'll be fine as long as we stay away from Kira's, and Near's, clutches”

 

“I'm sure my name was written down, but I didn't die. Or maybe I did and what that woman said is true?” Mello said quietly. “The woman said I'd died and been reborn as a demon, and I don't even know what to believe, because I mean even fucking shinigami exist. Everyone I knew before except you, and Near, are dead, so I can't exactly talk to anyone anymore”

 

“Don't worry about it” Matt said as the flight attendants announced takeoff. “You still have me, and that's all we really need to think about. For that matter, I wonder how close Near is to finding Kira?”

 

“I don't know and I really don't fucking care” Mello, back to his usual annoyance, grabbed a bar of chocolate and bit into it with his teeth. “Near can go stuff himself”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Okay, that flight was way too long” Mello announced to Matt, stretching as they walked out of the terminal. They had just arrived in New York City, and had already booked a taxi previously while ordering dinner at a miscellaneous resteraunt.

 

“Ugh, tell me about it. I need a cigarette – can we go find somewhere just to sit and watch the fucking sunrise?” Matt groaned, stretching and almost falling over.

 

“Sounds good to me. I need more chocolate” Mello agreed, and then glared at some kid who almost ran their bag over his toes. The kid gulped and ran away.

 

“Stop scaring people” Matt mumbled tiredly, and walking toward the taxi lines, waved his hand and got one to pull up alongside them.

 

“Where you headin' to?” The taxi driver asked, a cigarette dangling from his lip.

 

“Do you go out of the metropolitan area?” Matt asked shortly in English, and the driver nodded.

 

“Only with extra fare” He said gruffly, and Matt nodded.

 

“We want to go out of the city; doesn't matter which way as long as we can take a train to somewhere” Mello added, and Matt glared at him.

 

“Take us to the nearest train station that's out of the urban New York area, thanks” Matt slid into the cab, pulling Mello along by the arm. Their bags safely in, Mello shut the door and the taxi drove off.

 

“It's probably going to be a while, judging the amount of traffic in New York so you should sleep” Matt told Mello in Japanese.

 

“I know – you should probably speak English though” Mello replied in the same language, and then leaning on Matt's shoulder, fell asleep, his blonde hair hiding the terrible scar from the explosions. Matt leaned against the window, studying the scenery of grey buildings and too many McDonald's.

 

 _Yuck – hopefully there's somewhere we can get chocolate and sushi or maybe a good stir-fry_ Matt had never told Mello this, but he had a secret love for stir-fry and wanted to have it again while he was here, especially as he didn't even know how long they'd be here.

 

_Mello looks so adorable when he's sleeping – if only he'd be this sweet all the time_ The dark-haired young man smiled secretly down at the sleeping blonde boy. He'd never want him to change, apart from maybe the chocolate addiction but even then Matt couldn't talk as he was a smoker.

 

“Note...book” Mello mumbled in his sleep, and Matt rested a hand on the blonde boy's shoulder, promising silently he would not let either of them die. They would find a safe place, he was sure of it. Well, unless Kira found out that they were still alive after having their names written in the notebook. Then they'd certainly be screwed.


	3. Mello is (Not) Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AWW CUTE SHENANIGANS
> 
> (Sorry if this is crap btw I can't write anymore lmfaooo)

“Go take a shower, Matt” Mello said sternly, looking at the goggle-clad boy. “You smell from travelling” Matt smirked at Mello, and then looked back at his game.

 

“Make me” He smirked, and Mello sighed, and then took away the GameBoy that Matt had been holding, dangling it temptingly above the blonde boy's nose.

 

“No fair” Matt growled, sitting up straight quickly, and Mello gave him a wordless, pointed look. Without a sound Matt got up and trudged to the bathroom, slamming the door rather loudly behind him. Fifteen minutes later though, he had run into a problem.

 

“HEY MELLO, CAN YOU GET ME A TOWEL???!!!” Matt yelled from the bathroom. Mello sighed, looking up from his phone.

 

“GET YOUR OWN FUCKING TOWEL” He yelled back, and then heard the shower door slam. He focused his attention back on his book, until something wet and warm hugged him from behind. Mello turned a little to see Matt, wearing absolutely nothing and hugging him closely.

 

“You told me to get my own towel” Matt purred into Mello's ear, and Mello turned about fifty shades of red.

 

“S-Shut up you dick!” Mello almost fell off the bed in his hurry to scramble to the window, madly trying to keep down his slight pant and the feelings that were now travelling through his body.

 

“You're so adorable” Matt grinned evilly as he dressed, and Mello blushed again.

 

“S-shut up, moron”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

That night Mello couldn't sleep – he'd tried counting sheep, L's and 44. revolver pistols but nothing had worked. Neither did the fact that Matt was completely silent and Mello couldn't feel half afraid that his friend was dead, nevermind the fact he'd gotten up every fifteen minutes for the last two hours to check that yes, Matt was still breathing and no, that he wasn't in a coma. Finally, putting aside every scrap of pride he had, he slipped out of bed and padded over to Matt, poking his shoulder until he heard the words

 

“What the fuck Mello?” and then shutting up as he saw Mello's eyes wide with fear. In a much gentler tone, Matt said “Do you want me to hold you?” and Mello nodded silently, slipping under Matt's covers and into the other boy's arms.

 

“Thanks, Mail” Mello mumbled quietly, and Matt smiled at the quiet gratefulness of Mello's voice.

 

“No problem, Mihael” Matt stroked Mello's hair, almost asleep himself as he watched Mello drift off to sleep, and the brunette followed soon after, holding the blonde tsundere close.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

That night, Mello was tormented by nightmares, of the fire, of when his parents had been killed, of times the Mafia had almost caused him to take his own life out of despair. He was woken up by a sharp pain, and realised he was lying on the floor. He'd been a light sleeper since he'd joined the Mafia, training himself to wake up at the slightest noise, so the fact he had been woken up by falling off the bed was normal.

 

“Ow” He grumbled, stretching and then wincing at the sharp pain that shot through his back. Judging from the snoring coming from the other side of the bed, Matt was still asleep, so Mello judged that he had fallen off the bed by accident rather than being pushed off the bed by the gamer.

 

“Ugh, why did I always have to be a rough sleeper?” Mello growled at himself, grabbing a bar of chocolate off the nightstand and taking a huge bite.

 

“Mello...?” Matt's sleep-affected voice asked. When Mello looked up from the other side of the bed, Matt was sitting up and rubbing his eyes, his dark hair in a mess.

 

“I'm here – I somehow managed to fall off the damn bed” He replied, and Matt gave a massive yawn before falling off the bed backwards himself. Mello started laughing as he heard a string of cuss-words come from the other side of the room, heaving himself onto the bed, his exhaustion still affecting his movements.

 

“Don't fucking laugh” Matt glared at Mello, his humor gone. Mello smiled sweetly but menacingly back at him.

 

“Screw you” Matt mumbled, dragging his fingers through his hair and blindly reaching out for his yellow goggles.

 

“No thanks” Mello smirked and Matt blushed crimson red, making the blonde boy laugh. “Not really interested in that sort of thing” Still smirking, Mello padded to the bathroom, slamming the door behind him hard enough to crack the wood.

 

“Oh fucking hell...” Matt groaned, and then got up, stretching and yawning. A DS was poking out of his back pocket and his phone was on the dresser beside him charging. He'd taken a bag from his apartment that had contained his emergency supplies – his DS, his phone & their chargers, a pack of cigarettes and $20,000 in yen notes, which he'd exchanged for US dollars when they arrived. His laptop, charger, extra battery packs and a repair kit fitted with micro chips and kill switches in case it was hacked.

 

“Matt, where the fuck are the towels” Mello poked his head out of the bathroom, looking at the brunette.

 

“I don't know, I literally only woke up like 5 minutes ago” Matt gave Mello a glare, and the blonde boy returned it easily. The two were definitely not morning people, that was for sure.

 

“So, what are we going to do then?” Matt sighed in defeat, and Mello looked at him curiously.

 

“What do you mean?” Mello asked, though he knew very well what Matt was talking about. He brushed his hair behind his ear nonchantly as he spoke.

 

“You know… about this whole demon thing” Matt half whispered, and Mello just sighed.

 

“Do you seriously believe that?” Mello scoffed, until he saw the serious look on the brunette's face. Sitting on a table by the bathroom door, he sighed.

 

“It was just someone messing with us – we're human beings, you moron” Mello told the brunette, but Matt had a look of stubbornness on his face, and Mello knew he wasn't going to drop it.

 

“I was shot over fifty times in the head and chest – how the fuck am I still alive after that if we're not demons now?”

 

“I don't know, but please just don't talk like you're going to have it happen to you again. You're my only friend in the world, Matt. If you died I don't think I could handle it” Mello felt his pride disappearing down the drain as he said that, but it was a relief hearing those words slip from his lips at the same time.

 

"I know. I mean, I left Wammy's to follow you - no one else could have caused me to do that except you, because I knew you'd get yourself killed out there" Matt sighed, giving Mello a look. "I know just how vulnerable you are, and I know that right now we need to stick together"

"Hell" Mello remarked. "Don't call me vulnerable though, or I will rip out your spinal cord"

 

"I love you too, Mels"


	4. Are you there, God? It's me, Mail Jeevas.

Mello and Matt left the motel that day, unspokenly agreeing to try and find a safer place than a tiny motel room where anyone, and anything, could get in. On the way to a Mafia base though, they stopped in a park, where little kids were wandering around with melting popsicle sticks in their chubby hands with moms – and dads – running after them. Mello sauntered out of the car, leaning against the hot metal of the frame as he stretched. Matt pulled out a cigarette and lit it, casually examining his wing mirrors and front windows as the other boy checked his cell phone. Apart from Mello's scar, the two looked like a normal couple, just busy maintaining their vehicle.

 

“Who was that woman working with L to kill Kira?” Matt suddenly asked sharply, as he received a message over his cell. Mello lunged for Matt's phone, only to have it held away from him.

 

“Man, we gotta figure out if anyone else apart from you and I know you're alive” Matt said firmly. “You gotta realise just how much fucking danger we're in if the others find out and start questioning how you and I survived things that _definitely_ should have killed us” Mello growled lowly, and Matt let out a groan.

 

“Shut your mouth” He hissed, and Mello, caught with surprise at the brunette's hiss, did. “You have fucking demon teeth I swear to God!” Mello dove for the car mirror, and to his horror, his teeth had become all pointed and sharp.

 

“This'll be good for ripping out Kira's throat” Mello, too caught up with surprise to make up a good reaction, smirked at Matt, and Matt mentally facepalmed. Then, Matt's phone rang, displaying a gothic style written N on the screen.

 

“Oh fuck… he's worked it out, hasn't he...” Matt and Mello both stared at the phone in shock until with a shaking hand, Matt picked up the phone.

 

“Matt-kun, I'm surprised to hear you're still alive” Near's voice was filled with static over the phone, but for some reason he hadn't bothered to use the voice filter.

 

“Jesus fucking CHRIST, Near! Took you goddamn fucking long enough!” Mello snarled, earning the pissed off look of a mother standing nearby. Near let out a chuckle.

 

“I wanted to find out if what my instincts were telling me was true – I know just how adaptable you two are, and it turned out to be true – you two are both alive and well, I am trusting?” Near's voice was filled with subtle amusement, and it pissed Mello and Matt off without any sort of clear incentive.

 

“Yes, no fucking shit you dumbass Sherlock” Mello finally sighed. “What do you want now?”

 

“I'm just letting you two know that if you want to… let's say, keep an eye on things, then Kira and his force of police officers and the ICPO are meeting up at the abandoned Takada warehouse at 1pm on the 21st, two days from now. I'm sure you two would want to know that Kira is being brought to justice”

 

“Damn it, we'll be there” Mello plucked the phone out of Matt's hand and hung up, the dial tone ringing in the ear of the white haired boy on the other end of the line. Near smirked.

 

“Time for the Kira Games to begin”

 

“What was that, Near? Just another movie reference, I am guessing”

 

“You are correct, L-kun"

 

"Mello, are you sure the Mafia think we're dead?" Matt asked carefully, as Mello stood in the weapon depot surveying the guns that were hidden from the lower ranking Mafia soldiers.

 

"Pretty sure, yeah" The blonde walked over to the wall, and picked out a Magnum .18 handgun, handing it behind him to Matt, who stowed it in his bag. The two young men had snuck in, keeping themselves as quiet as possible. Mello had been to the NY depot a few times, so he knew his way around, and how to avoid the busiest areas. The guards outside the doors had been easy to take care of, Mello knocking them unconscious in about ten seconds. He was a good fighter, thankfully. Matt could defend himself, though he didn't like fighting in real life. Video games like Street Fighter were more his style.

Suddenly though, all thought was gone as a rush of pain swept over him, causing him to collapse to the ground and for Mello to rush to his side, panicking that he was being targeted by Kira again. As his world went black, Matt smiled at Mello, trying to comfort him, and feeling sad when he couldn't. The redhead passed out, leaving Mello absolutely terrified.

**Author's Note:**

> OK, I am so sorry for this - story dedicated to my friends Lane & Kirra. It's in no way finished but I hope you guys like it ^^
> 
> (AU! where Mello and Matt are still killed, but Matt's body is left alone as a thick fog falls over both the abandoned church where Mello parks the truck and over the general area Matt is shot down in. The story continues on from there)


End file.
